


Dinosaurs and Coffee

by BladeOfOlympus



Category: The Boy Who Fell (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I wrote this a while ago, but im depressed, i should write something new lmao, pls, sori just wants a peaceful morning quartz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfOlympus/pseuds/BladeOfOlympus
Summary: Sorian thinks it is way too early for this. (based on a tumblr prompt)





	Dinosaurs and Coffee

Sorian did not think that the first thing she heard that morning would be something so idiotic, nor that such a thing would come from her boyfriend’s mouth. Then again, Quartz did have a history of saying very stupid things, so maybe she shouldn’t be so surprised. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from staring blankly at him as she leaned against the counter, hands curled around a cup of coffee.

“Excuse me?” She asked, needing to hear him say it one more time. Just to make sure she hadn’t imagined that coming from his mouth in her early-morning haze.

“Do you think dinosaurs could ride bikes?” Quartz repeated from his spot at the dining room table a few feet away from Sorian.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now Quartz?” Sorian’s tone clearly implied that she thought that it was too early in the morning for this bullshit. “The first thing you say to me this morning, and it’s about dinosaurs riding bikes?”

“It’s a valid question!” Quartz defended, crossing his arms. Sorian gave him a look and placed her cooling cup of coffee on the counter.

“No. It’s really not.” She deadpanned. Quartz pouted.

“Prove it!” He challenged. Sorian groaned.

“You’re an idiot.” She declared. “I’ve met smarter sandwiches.”

“What I’m hearing is that you can’t prove that my question isn’t a valid one and so you’re insulting me to cover that up.”

“Oh for Hell’s sake!” Sorian snapped, putting her hands on her hips and scowling at her boyfriend. “You’re question isn’t a valid one because, A, bicycles didn’t exist when dinosaurs were alive, B, even if they did, they wouldn’t be strong enough to hold a dinosaur, and C, none of the dinosaurs even have the anatomy needed to ride a bike, which was created for people!”

Quartz stared at Sorian. She could see that he didn’t think those reasons were enough.

“And the number one reason why that question isn’t valid,” She added, “Is that it’s six in the morning and I should not have to debate whether or not a long dead creature could ride a bike this fucking early in the morning!”

Quartz considered this silently. Then he looked to the side.

“I still think they could.” He muttered. He would later swear that Sorian looked like she was about to strangle him.


End file.
